The Cherubs Of The Oak
by SoundsOfTheUniverse
Summary: A group of friends find themselves trapped inside the infamous haunted house, Wester Drumlins, when they venture inside filled with curiosity with their cameras to see if all the stories are true, all the vanishings and abandoned cars, but they learn that there is actually a much stronger force inside the house than they originally thought, and it's after them


**A group of friends venture out into the world with just their camera and are brought to Wester Drumlins, an old house that is said to be haunted. Filled with adventure and curiosity, the group venture inside the house to see if the stories are true, if all those reports of disappearances are in fact true. However, what they don't know is that there is a stronger force at work there in the house**

 **At first I didn't think that I'd release this story online, I wrote it for fun a long time ago and recently discovered it. It's not finished and I don't know if I ever will finish it, but my friends have told me to publish this and they too publish their own works on this website. In the future, I may upload more, I'm 80% percent sure I will but I will love feedback from people. So here it is, my old unfinished horror short story about Doctor Who, I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it, and who knows... maybe in the future I will add to it :)**

 **\- SoundsOfTheUniverse**

xox

The trees swayed in the gust of wind. Leaves drifted to the ground like elegant feathers, rain fell to the pavement making puddles grow bigger and bigger. It was average English weather, and Angie new that tonight of all nights would be the stormiest. Lightning flashed in the darkness behind her, her friends looked at her as they approached tall iron gates of Wester Drumlins.

 _Wester Drumlins, 18th October, 2016_

"Cars parked, don't like the idea of leaving it out on the side of the road, I mean you know that cars keep vanishing from around this place Angie?"

"Of course I do," Angie replied, looking back at her mate Jess, "That's why I specifically said that we should bring your car," she laughed, so did Mike, the tall blonde boy accompanying them. There were four of them in total, Christ, the nerd of the group, who was holding a camera, filming the whole thing, Jess, the popular girl at school, the girl who spits down at the geeks and treats all her friends like garbage, Mike, Angie's boyfriend, and Angie herself, the leader of their mighty expedition! Into a haunted house!

"Did you hear that?" cried Jess, shaking in her boots.

"It's just a fox Jess," Chris told her, he sniggered, quickly glancing at Angie, who smiled back. Jess was one of those people who would cry if she cracked a nail.

Angie turned to face the gate, and saw the padlock tied around the metal bars. "Okay then, can't get in, what a cool adventure we had, and let's go home order a pizza and watch a movie and get snuggly in the warmth," said Jess, already unlocking her car and racing back to it.

 _CLANG!_

"Jess!" Mike called to her, she turned to see the bolt cutters in Angie's hands, she sighed, and walked back with a terrible attitude, and she pulled up her fur hoodie and crossed her arms.

Chris pointed the camera towards Jess, it captured her sneering face, as Jess realized what he was doing, and she turned away and stuck her middle finger to camera lens, "Hey Jess! This is streaming right this minute! You never know, Brad might be watching?"

"Shut up," she said back, she walked forwards and opened the gates herself to get away from Chris, Mike and Angie followed with Chris staying behind filming the scene, but as they made their way up the courtyard, they didn't notice the gates close, and lock.

 _12:03 pm_

 _TO: Angela Burrow_

 _FROM: Alex Smith_

 _SUBJECT: Wester Drumlins_

 _Hey Angie, it's Alex again, I heard that you were going ahead with the ghost hunt of Wester Drumlins, so I ugh… did some research like you asked me to, and I ugh found some pretty interesting stuff._

 _So like, the first disappearance dates back all the way to 1929, the owner of the house Peter Drumlins and his wife Verity and their son Charles like vanished, literally vanished, they were having dinner and the cook Jenny who brought them their food said when she went to refill the masters glass they were gone._

 _The next disappearance was in like 1944 during the war, the house was a med station for all the soldiers, and one night everybody just disappeared during a raid._

 _Look the main reason I'm emailing you is to tell you not to go through with this okay, everyone who goes there goes missing, so don't go through with it okay? Email me back when you get this okay, I fear for your safety_

 _Message Not Received_

The Cherubs of the Oak PART TWO: His, Hers and Their Cherubs

Mike kicked the front door open, he headed in first, along with Angie, then Jess then Chris, the house was old, ancient. There was crooked paintings, broken glass and torn wallpaper with strange messages under them. Angie handed out torches, and they all flickered on, Jess had a look of disgust on her face when she saw a spider's cobweb. Angie came to a small table and picked up an old photo of a man and his wife with their child in a pram. "It's so sad," she said. She looked back to find the group had gone.

"Shit, guys?" she called out, nobody replied, she sighed and turned around, not noticing the shadow flickering past her. "Guys? Mike? Chris? Jess?" she said. Angie continued to walk down the hallway, she came to a large staircase, and she walked up it. _Creak, Creak, Creak._ The steps creaked as she walked up them. She was alone, but not scared.

 _03:55 am_

 _TO: Angela Burrow_

 _FROM: Alex Smith_

 _SUBJECT: His, Hers and Thiers_

 _Link: /SallySparrowduck_

 _I just wanted you to see this, I only wanted to warn you, and look you can't go through with this. Back in the 20's Verity and peter Drumlins collected rare statues and put them in their orchard, click on the link, it takes you to a website made by this girl named Sally Sparrow and her boyfriend Larry, just look at it! Reports have said that each time somebody went missing their statues moved places, and their story is the most horrible thing you've ever read._

 _And there's one main message, DON'T BLINK, DO NOT BLINK, BLINK AND YOUR'RE DEAD, it's probably just a weird conspiracy but just look out for the statues, you never know if there are different kinds of Weeping Angels, that's what they call them._

 _I know what you're thinking, he's crazy, but listen, if this conspiracy is true, then don't go, please answer!_

 _Message Not Received_

"So, you and Angie, you guys like…a thing?" Jess asked Mike, he rolled his eyes.

"Stop trying to get into other people's business Jess," Chris exclaimed.

"What? Everybody at college knows anyway, we all see the way you two look at each other, I ship it, Mangie, sounds like a rotten fruit doesn't it?"

"Where's Angie?" Mike asked.

"She's probably gone off on her own, you know what she's like, Miss Indiana Jones, you could be Mr. you know Mike, all it takes is one simple question!"

"Shut up guys!" Chris said, "Do you hear that?"

The three stopped, they all looked at each other in confusion, there was scratch, then a knock, then a bang, Jess moved closer to Mike, who was looking up, and Chris, who was staring into the camera.

"Very funny Angie," Jess called out, "You know, you should have your own TV show, but no one would watch it, you know you may as well come out now, we know that's you, ooohhh I'm so scared! But you know I'm perfectly fine hugging Mike's flexing muscles, you jealous much, ahahah yeah I bet you are, just come out now, we know it's you!"

"Shut Up!" Mike screamed at Jess, she closed her mouth, and continued to walk. They all dismissed the sounds and continued on, not noticing the small Cherub statues reaching out towards to where they were standing.


End file.
